


Shawn is Psychic, But Psychic Is Also Jules’ One True Love

by ClaireFisher



Series: Words In Between [3]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: But Muder is Also Murder, Episode: s02e06 Meat is Murder, F/M, Fluffy, Horoscopes, Romance, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: Juliet O'Hara never put faith in horoscopes, until a certain psychic came into her life.Post-Episode 02x06: Meat is Murder, but Murder is Also Murder
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: Words In Between [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817497
Kudos: 15





	Shawn is Psychic, But Psychic Is Also Jules’ One True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Here it comes another story, part of the collection Words In Between and, an extension of one of the chapters from my multi-chap one-shots All Seasons With You! 
> 
> Although this was not a request, the idea popped in my head and I decided to write it! I didn't' have much time to go through this one, since all my attention is focused on another Shules work I'm currently writing, but I hope it didn't come out too sappy or too far from what really happened in the episode. 
> 
> That all said, I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, ideas, or anything else you feel like.

Juliet O’Hara had never, in her entire life, even when she was a teenager and fell completely in love with Andrew Newman, the captain of the football team of her school, put faith in horoscopes. From the ones written on the last page of the local newspaper, to the ones printed in millions of pages of Women’s magazines that her mom loved so much to read and pile up in her bookshelves. 

It never made sense to her. 

How a few words could be common to billions of people, who had different lives, different jobs, and lived in different countries, just because they happened to be born in the same month? No, she didn’t believe in it, and when her mom read it like a recipe for how to live her daily life, Juliet would restate that astrological forecasts are for entertainment purposes only. Still, Marianne O’Hara read them every day, even if none of the predictions written for her ever happened.

So Juliet grew up certain of this one thing - Horoscopes, who believed in that crap? 

Until a certain someone came. 

And then everything changed. 

Because now, Juliet O’Hara, the woman who never believed in anything from soulmates to have your future determined by the stars, found herself opening the newspaper, going straight to the horoscope section. 

Because now she had to prove herself, over and over, that her feelings were irrational and unreliable, that she didn’t believe in those things she vehemently stood against, that she couldn’t believe that Shawn was a real psychic. Even if he was extremely convincing to her.

So now, whenever she had a newspaper in hands, Juliet would pretend to be reading the sports section while her eyes were trained to scan every single word of what was in her faith for that day, praying that the predictions regarding her love life would be as distant from a certain psychic, with an overestimated appreciation for pineapples, as they could be. 

And, in that morning, when she was caught reading those “forbidden” lines by the curious eyes of her partner, knowing that a sarcastic comment preceded by mockery was already at the tip of Carlton’s tongue, she had to come up with a quick solution and decided to read his astrological predictions instead, putting a lightness in her tone that she didn’t possess at all, trying to convince him that she too, thought that all those silly words were crap. 

She watched Carlton disappear past through the Chief’s door after he was called in, leaving her alone to read her faith for the day and be reminded that any feelings bubbling inside her heart and the rebel butterflies in her stomach were irrational.

_ Libra: Your own true love will be wearing sneakers and an apple jacks t-shirt.  _

That was a weird detail. 

It was so specific. Never before has the horoscope she had been reading in that last year and a half was that detailed as this one. 

Who wrote those things anyway? 

It didn’t matter, and that didn’t mean anything. Just that her one true love was out there, perhaps wearing a cereal brand T-shirt. So Juliet smashed the paper and threw it in the trash can under her desk, returning to her never-ending paperwork, wondering why it was taking so much for Lassiter to get out of the Chief’s office. 

Another fifteen minutes passed before the Head Detective exited the glass doors, making his way to his desk with a smug smile on his face and a new sparkle in his eyes Juliet couldn’t help but notice. He was happy, genuinely happy. And determined. He sat behind his desk in silence, not realizing he was humming _We’re the Champions _while he assaulted his keyboard with his ungraceful touch.__

____

__

Had he actually received a promotion?

Probably not, otherwise he would be throwing a party for himself, making everyone at the station, and a certain Shawn Spencer, very aware of his skills and talent that allowed him to climb another step in his successful and memorable career. 

But he was close to receiving it, that she was sure of. 

Which meant more paperwork and extra shifts for her. 

Great. 

So Juliet buried her face in her hands and suppressed a groan, focusing on the pride and admiration she had for her partner instead of the pressure she would be put under now that he was facing the possibility of a promotion. 

That was enough to distract her mind.

Until they were requested to investigate a protest happening in front of a restaurant.

To her deepest shock, a certain psychic, present at the site, matched the exact description of her horoscope and, although she knew he had noticed her dumbfounded face at him, and the fact that she kept awkwardly staring at him, Juliet couldn’t help but inspect Shawn from head to toe, trying to find the flaw in his current look that refuted that prediction regarding her one true love. 

But she couldn’t find any. 

She was still processing that new information, which shouldn’t be bothering her that much when Shawn asked her to go have a few drinks with him. Of course, she declined it, no way she would open that door. 

It was all too confusing and uncertain. 

Shawn Spencer couldn’t be her one true love, just couldn’t. 

Because, although she knew that she was falling more and more in love with him, Juliet was aware that it wasn’t mutual. Sure he was attracted to her, and his exhaustive insistence of getting her to go out with him was just to prove himself that he could convince her about the irresistibility of his chams, as he so proudly claimed to be. 

He didn’t like her.

At least not to go past the first date with her. 

So Juliet wouldn’t open her heart to someone she knew it would break it. 

Sure Shawn could be very sweet and caring when he wanted to be, that one thing she had been aware of for a while now, watching how preoccupation and concern would cross his eyes when they were at the field or caught in the middle of the action and he thought she was in danger. And despite all the jokes, he truly listened to her when she needed to talk and never underestimated her abilities as a Detective. 

They were friends, they worked together, and despite her trusting Shawn to help on the cases and enjoying his company and easy conversations, Juliet wasn’t sure if all his chasing her around was more to inflate his own ego or because he had a real interest in getting to know her. 

On her way home that night, she kept reminding herself how phony horoscopes were, but how much she wished they were true. 

Because if Shawn was indeed her one true love, perhaps he would feel the same way she felt about him, even if she denied it, and she would be sure that he wasn’t just joking around when he kept asking her out. 

The overthinking was enough to make the short ride from the station to her home to be extremely long, and all Juliet wanted was a few good hours of stupid rom-coms and spoonfuls of mint chocolate chip ice cream while she deluded herself with an easy love that only happened on Hollywood motion pictures. 

To her surprise, as she approached her doorstep, she found an Apple’s Jack t-shirt folded and lousy wrapped in silk paper with a newspaper clipping glued at the top with scotch tape.

Juliet picked the package from the floor and unwrapped it, being immediately hit by the smell of Shawn’s cologne embedded in the clothing. A smile formed on her lips as she got a little lost by that inebriating scent. 

She then proceeded to detach the small piece of newspaper from the wrapper and read what it said.

Above the printed letters Shawn wrote _You didn’t read mine_

____

____

_ Aquarius: Your own true love will be wearing a light blue shirt and peach lip gloss _

Juliet’s smile widened.

Maybe horoscopes weren’t that phony after all. 

  
  



End file.
